Yena
by spectra2
Summary: (on hold forever due to lack of interest)Methos? how old can he actully be? who is this Yena? friend or foe? How old can she actully be? Why has she finally come back? Why did she leave?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Highlander, nor do I own the basic plot of the series.  
  
Since I'm positive you already know the basic elements of Highlander I will not go in to too much detail of those things or to in-depth of the characters backgrounds and appearances.  
  
WARNING: my computer is screwing up so I cant use my word processor so I'm writing this on the notepad, so I'm warning you now I can't spell and I have poor grammar so I apologize beforehand, sorry.  
  
Place: Paris  
  
Time in Series: No time in particular, just when McLeod and Methos are friends.  
  
A tall man with long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, stopped suddenly in the middle of the slightly crowded sidewalk. He looked around suspiciously before ducking into the closest alley. Duncan McLeod, of the clan McLeod reached into his tan trench coat and griped his dragoned handled sword. Before he could pull it even half way out of his jacket, a cold blade slid under his chin. Duncan tried to turn around to get a glimpse of his opponent but the blade was pressed harder against his throat. He released his grip on his sword and raised his hands, while attempting to talk a woman's slender hand reached around Duncan from behind and quickly pulled his sword out from inside of his jacket.  
  
"You are Duncan McLeod of the clan McLeod!" An extremely slender woman demanded as she rounded McLeod wilding both swords with skill. Duncan nodded before replying. "And may I ask who you are?" "That is a more complicated question then you shall ever know." McLeod looked curiously at this young woman who looked the age of maybe twenty if that, but he knew as being an immortal that that was merely the age she first died at, "So what do people call you?" "That depends on who you're talking to?"   
  
Duncan was getting infuriated by being unarmed and playing a riddle game with an aggressive immortal about to take his life. "Fine what should I call you!" "What ever you please, I am not here to discuss names. I'm looking for someone." she raised her sword that had been lowered back to Duncan's neck. "And why would you think I would know where this person is?" "I was told you were friends with him by a, now behead source. Now were is Methos!"  
  
Methos sat in a chair in his living room, he closed his book a grabbed his sword that was lying on the table next to him. A few moments later there was a knock on the door, a familiar voice was herd through it. "Methos...it's me, Duncan." "Oh McLeod, come in" Methos lowered his sword for a split second as the door opened but raised it once more once he saw his friends hands in the air and a blade at his throat. A figure behind Duncan walked into the house. She stepped out from behind Duncan, Methos flinched, and his sword dropped slightly but then raised it quickly in a fighting position with a slight smirk on his face. The Small woman gave Duncan a powerful shove that made him fall to the floor of to the side of them.   
  
Sorry Methos, I couldn't..." but his voice trailed off as the two stood in fighting positions. They both stepped to there lefts in a circular motion then to there rights, They both then held there swords outing front of them they clanged lightly once barely touching, it seemed a mer tap to make sound, then they stepped then a nother clang, after four or five times like this they held there swords up in front of both of there faces, they raised each of there other hands and placed it around the blade blood dripped down both of there swords, After lowering there swords they came together with there own palms facing themselves they joined there bloody left hands together. Their foreheads came together with such smoothness as they slowly lowered to the floor. Kneeling together, head together, hands together, blood together.   
  
Duncan sat off to the side looking dumfounded at the spectacles that he just witnessed as Methos saddened whisper broke the silence. "Yena."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Crap, it stinks its my first fanfic. so be nice. Do you want me to continue? 


End file.
